The Fog
by Princess Malika
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Matsuri are heading back to Konoha via car in the fog. But an accident causes one of the females to depart from the car...and return dead. Just who, or what, is out there? Why is it after them? And will the others survive? - ON HIATUS


**Author's Note: **So this is a story were the Naruto Shippuden characters are in an Alternate Universe, so they aren't ninjas and don't have any ninjutsus, genjutsus, or taijutsus. They will, however, mostly be in character. Anyways, please enjoy^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"The only thing I can see is this d*mn fog!" Ino said to no one in particular as she carefully navigated her black Chevy Malibu along the road.

Without taking her eyes off her 3DS, Sakura (who was sitting behind of Ino) said, "The high-beams should help."

"Already have them on," Ino replied.

"You'll be fine," Matsuri, sitting on the right of Ino, assured her. "With you at the wheel, we'll be back in Konoha in no time."

"If we can even find out where we are." Ino had muttered that under her breath, but Hinata, who was behind of Matsuri and was reading a novel, overheard.

Hinata: "A-are you saying we're lost?"

"No we're not."

Ino was quick to reply, Sakura noticed, for she pushed Pause on her handheld and said, "We are lost, aren't we?"

"I said we aren't, so we aren't," Ino argued, to which Sakura retorted, "But that's the only explanation of why we've been taking an extra hour longer to get back home."

"I _know_ where I'm going," Ino insisted, "So if you'd _please_—"

"Watch out!"

Matsuri had cried out without warning, pointing straight ahead of them. Ino slammed on the breaks, but the car still spun for a few seconds before coming to a complete halt.

The terrified screams stopped as well.

Hinata was the first to speak. "Is everyone okay?"

"Y-yeah," Matsuri said, her voice shaky, her face pale.

"_No_." Sakura's respond was sharp. As she rubbed her head, she added, "I think I might have a concussion, no thanks to Ino."

Ino was well aware of Sakura's glare but chose to ignore it. "I'm fine."

"B-but I think the person we hit isn't," Matsuri added.

"What? We _hit_ someone?" Sakura's voice was nearly screeching.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked Matsuri. "I didn't feel the car colliding into anyone."

Nodding, Matsuri replied, "I'm positive. We actually hit someone when the car was spinning."

"Who'd be walking out here?" Sakura wanted to know, and Ino shrugged. "Anyone, I guess."

Ino then opened the car door. A wave of damp coldness swept into the car.

"W-wait," Sakura began as Ino got out of the car, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To check on the person we'd hit," Ino answered, to which Sakura asked, "Can you even _find_ the person in this fog?"

"I have to at least try," Ino said, and Sakura seem to let Ino go with that reply. As Ino began walking, Hinata suggested, "M-maybe you should bring a flashlight with you—to help see?"

"I'll be fine," Ino assured them as she stepped into the fog bank and out of sight.

Sakura stared at where Ino was before reaching under the front seat to where she saw her 3DS fell and retrieved it. Turning it back on again, she resumed from her last save.

"S-shouldn't someone go with Ino?" Hinata asked no one in particular.

Sakura, who was now engrossed in her game, responded, "Naaah. Ino will be fine. She's a very capable girl. And she'll be mad if any one of us try to follow her because she'd think we thought of her as unable to handle herself alone. She'll be fine."

"O-okay," Hinata said, though she continued to stare at where Ino had disappeared to.

Matsuri was no better off. If anything, she was worse. It seemed the collision and left her in shock, for she couldn't stop her still-pale body from trembling as she wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them to her, as if seeking warmth and comfort.

Noticing Matsuri, Hinata attempted to comfort her. "You heard Sakura. Ino will be—"

Unexpectedly, a shriek pierced through the fog! It left the three females frozen in shock before Hinata said, "W-wasn't that Ino's voice?"

Matsuri started repeating, "Oh my gosh," while Sakura opened her door. She was about to step outside when Hinata grabbed her arm.

"Let. Me. Go," Sakura firmly stated. "Ino's in trouble and though we argue often I still consider her my best friend."

"I-It's not that I don't want to help Ino," Hinata began. "I do. B-but whoever's out there could get you, too, and I don't want to lose anymore friends."

Before Sakura could reply, something collided onto Matsuri's side of the car. The three females turned to see what'd crashed into Ino's car.

What they saw made Sakura gasped, Hinata clamped her hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming, and Matsuri screamed anyways.

Because what they saw was Ino, covered in blood, slowly sliding off the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I do love suspenseful endings^_^ Please give me whatever feedback you like. And I will _try_ to update soon.


End file.
